9-Volt
9-Volt is a major human character in Nintendo's WarioWare game series. He is a Nintendo fan, he collects everything about this company, and loves to play video games. 9-Volt lives with his mother, 5-Volt and his pet Fronk in their house in Diamond City and attends Diamond Elementry. He debuts in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! as one of Wario's friends who helps him produce microgames. Since Wa''rioWareTwisted!, 9-Volt always stars together with 18-Volt in the ''WarioWare series, who becomes one of his best friends in this game. Moveset Neutral B: Nintendo Power Press B and 9-Volt will summon one of his 8-bit buddies to help him out. Your buddy will always follow you and you can make them attack with the B button. If your buddy is Mario, press B and he'll throw a firebal which will bounce across the ground until it hits something. If you charge the attack, Mario will kick a shell, which can bounce of opponents and walls. If your buddy is Link, press B and he'll fire an arrow, which is just a basic fast moving, straight forward projectile. If you charge the attack, Link will throw his boomerang, which can be used like MJ's hat to grab items and also hurt opponents. If your buddy is Samus, press B and she'll fire a blast from her arm cannon. There can be up to 4 on screen at a time. If you charge the attack, Samus will fire a missle, which will target the closest opponent and explode once it hits something. Your buddies can get KOd like Nana from the Ice Climbers. If your buddy does get KOd, an X will appear, meaning you can't summon any more buddies for a certain time. EX: 1st: No seconds. 2nd: 1 second. 3rd: 2 seconds. Move Origin In various minigames in 9-Volt mode, there are various characters in the minigame that include characters from Nintendo, three of them appearing in this special move. Side B: SK-8 9-Volt will ride his skateboard forward and cause damage to whoever he crashes into. Press B to let the board roll forward. You'll have to wait until the board disappears before you can use the move again. Press up B while riding to perform a loop-de-loop trick. Press side B while riding to make 9-Volt spin on his skateboard. Or you can press down B while riding to just stop. Move Origin In some cutscenes of the WarioWare games, 9-Volt is shown riding on his skateboard, also called SK-8. Up B: Balloon Fight Once Balloon Fighter is out, press B to make him flap his arms, which will give you a small boost upwards. You can flap up to 5 times per flight. While Balloon Fighter is out, landing on opponents heads will cause damage to the opponent and give 9-Volt a boost. You can press down B to let the balloons loose so you'll fall faster. Move Origin In 9-Volt's minigames, there is a Balloon Fight minigame, which is based on Balloon Fighter. Down B: Game Swap This move makes 9-Volt change the game in his NES, which will control the character that comes out when you use Nintendo Power. If someone hits 9-Volt with a projectile while he's swaping games, he'll counter by deflecting it back at them. So if timed right, it can be used as a projectile counter. But if someone uses a melee attack, the move gets cancelled. Move Origin There's no clear move origin for this attack. In the video, it's shown the part of WarioWare Twisted where he puts a game on his NES Final Smash: Power Up! 9-Volt summons Mario, along with a ? Block, Mario punches the ? Block, causing it to let out a mushroom, a Fire Flower, a Shell, and a Star, all which touch 9-Volt, and give him powerful attacks. Mario and the ? Block disappear, leaving 9-Volt to fight. Use neutral B to continuously shoot infinite fireballs. Use side B to surf on a bullet bill. Use up B to get a lift from a parakoopa (with infinite B flaps.) Use down B to toss 2 red shells. 9-Volt is also invincible during the duration of this smash. Taunts Up Taunt: He Jumps saying "Yahoo!" Up Taunt (With a 8-Bit Buddy): They High Five Side Taunt: Plays music with his DJ's table Down Taunt: He moves a Game Boy Advance and he says: "Awesome!" Victories/Lose Pose Victory 1: He jumps with a Game&Watch. 18-Volt is crying behind him Victory 2: He plays music with his DJ's table. Victory 3: He highs five with 18-Volt Lose: He cries Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Uses his GBA to "pause" anyone in front of him. *Pummel - *Forward throw - The opponent is fired out of a Bullet Bill cannon. *Back throw - *Up Throw - *Down throw - The opponent is crushed by a Thwomp. Trivia *In the video, the KO sounds revealed Dark Helmet, Wiiviewer and Wreck-It Ralph for future movesets. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:WarioWare Universe Category:Male Category:Powahouse